boombeachfandomcom-20200222-history
Sniper Tower
__NOEDITSECTION__ "The Sniper in the tower shoots at enemy attackers. He's armed with a long-range rifle that deals good damage." ---- ---- Summary *The Sniper Tower is the first defense to unlock in the game. *The Sniper Tower is a long-range, single-target defense that deals medium damage. Offensive Strategy *The use of Flares is a very effective way of targeting this building. *Using Shock Bombs can temporarily disable them, preventing them from further damaging your troops. *Sniper Towers can be easily overwhelmed by large groups of troops, but it may result in fewer casualties if your infantry is shielded by a Heavy. Defensive Strategy *Sniper Towers are most effective when shielded by buildings as they can take advantage of their long range, making it more difficult for troops to target them. *They are most effective when spread out. When clustered together, they can be disabled by a single Shock Bomb, rendering all of them useless. *Sniper Towers are only dangerous when supported by other defenses. While they are lethal anti-infantry turrets, this power comes with a relatively slow rate of fire of 1 shot every 1.4 seconds, which can be easily destroyed by even a small group of Riflemen if no other defenses are in range. *Having Sniper Towers cover the sides of your base can prevent attackers using the Heavy-Zooka from flanking around your defenses. The Snipers will kill the Zookas after the Heavies have walked past which ruins the attack. *When trying to defend against Warrior rushes, your Sniper Towers should be the third closest defense to your Headquarters with Flamethrowers and Cannons being the closest and second closest respectively. Sniper Towers deal enough damage fast enough to deal with Warriors fairly well. Upgrade Differences *When initially constructed, the Sniper Tower appears as a tall wooden lattice structure with its front support protected by three sandbags. A short wooden ladder is attached to the side of the structure. Nails are inserted around the perimeter. *At level 2, the Sniper Tower gains sandbags on the top as a fortification, except on the side where the ladder goes up. *At levels 3-4, the Sniper Tower gains a wooden fortification on the top of the tower in front of the sandbags. *At level 5-?, the Sniper Tower gains more protective sandbags around the base. A gray roof made of corrugated metal is added. The sandbags on the top are removed. *At levels ?-7, the roof turns green. The Sniper Tower gains corrugated green metal sides, and stone structural supports at the bottom. Most of the bottom sandbags are removed. *At level 8-9, the Sniper Tower regains its base sandbags. *At levels 10-13, the Sniper Tower's base is filled in with stone. The structure is now mostly made of iron, and the sandbags are removed again. The roof becomes flat. *At level 15, the Sniper Tower's base becomes reinforced steel and replaces the sandbags with stone studs. The holes in the walls are filled in with steel as well. A small gray piece appears on the front side. Metal patches appear on the top. *At level 16, the Sniper Tower gains some golden highlights. *At levels 17, the Sniper Tower gains a new turquoise color scheme. The golden highlights turn orange, and the roof slants up at the middle. *At levels 18-20, a searchlight is added at the top of the Sniper Tower. Three metal bars appear at the back, and the stone studs are replaced with heavy stone armoring at the corners. Trivia *The level 7 upgrade introduces stone bases on the legs and requires Stone to complete, while the level 10 upgrade turns the pillar and the ladder to metal and requires Iron to complete. *The Sniper disappears from the Sniper Tower when the Sniper Tower is being upgraded. *The Sniper in the Tower appears to be a Rifleman. **Their shooting sound is similar to a Rifleman's as well. de:Schützenturm Category:Defensive Buildings